1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garage doors and more particularly to a weather proof ventilating insert for an opening in the door.
Many residential home owners have a free standing or dwelling attached garage normally housing their automobile. Such garages are conventionally opened and closed by an overhead door of a size admitting the entry of an automobile. Many garage doors are formed by multiple sections hingedly connected along horizontal hinge axes thus providing a series of panels excluding the elements when the door is in closed position. Many home owners utilize the garage space for purposes other than auto storage, such as in an attached garage, installing a laundry area in a portion thereof, and/or as a play area for children. Such uses of the garage make it desirable that some form of ventilation be provided and yet provide privacy for the equipment or occupants.
This invention accomplishes that purpose, namely, by providing a selective ventilating or element excluding insert for selected panel sections of a garage door.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior art discloses inserting various ornamental panels in an opening in a garage door for decorative appearance of the door or glass panes for admitting additional light.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,776. This patent discloses a plurality of planar panels, each slightly greater in overall dimensions than a door opening to be covered, particularly for decorative purposes. The peripheral edge of each selected panel, when thus disposed over the opening in the door is held in place by a metal glazing strip attached to the garage door area surrounding the panel.
This invention is distinctive over this and other such patents by providing a weather element excluding insert for an aperture formed in a garage door panel which admits or excludes ambient air in a ventilating or nonventilating arrangement.